


come home

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Separation Anxiety, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, short term long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Jeremy and Jean are apart for the first time ever.





	come home

Jean still had not learned to be alone successfully. The Trojans, living up to their reputation and surpassing his expectation of friendship, made it easier. When he and Jeremy started dating, he made it easier. He made everything easier.

Nearly two years after Jean moved to California, he was left alone for the first time.

Left, wasn't the right word: but that's the way it punched him in the gut, left him gasping for air in the middle of the night.

Jeremy's mother had been visiting Florida where his grandmother lived in a retirement home. He had only met grandma Jane a few times as a child and held little ties to her other than a bloodline. When he got a call in a Target checkout line last week, he had been on the soonest flight to Boca Raton.

He didn't leave Jean.

Well, he did. But he did not abandon him. Jean drove Jeremy's to the airport while he explained that his mother was very close with Jane and she was a wreck. His little sister had been the one on the phone and she was scared, only thirteen and clueless as how to handle a grieving woman. Jeremy cried for almost ten minutes, incessantly checking his phone, bouncing his knee in the passenger seat. He kept saying _I should've been there for her, I'm so selfish._

As if Jeremy had an ounce of selfishness in his body.

He kept apologizing for having to leave and not knowing when he would be back. He left Jean's mouth warm with kisses, bitter with longing.

Jeremy was gone for four days. Jean was alone for four days. Jean had never really been alone before.

He didn't sleep at all. Jeremy texted intermittently, called once. He was busy planning a funeral and dealing with Jane's will and life insurance. Jean wanted to be there for him, but he didn't know if it was for selfish reasons or not.

–

LAX thankfully had a Starbucks, because Jeremy's flight landed at 4:45 am Saturday. The airport was, as per usual, filled to the brim with large, noisy families, distracted millennials, screaming children.

Jean didn't sit. He milled around, checking the flickering time on the many tv screens showing delays and gate changes. By the time Jeremy walked off the plane, Jean's latte was cold; his stomach too twisted to drink it.

The last few feet of space was so dramatically far that Jean wanted to laugh. He rushed forward awkwardly, hands eager and clumsy, gripping Jeremy's shoulders.

"How is she?" He blurted. He didn't plan on saying that, but he didn't know what else _to_ say. Jeremy seemed surprised that he chose to strike a conversation at all.

"Everything worked out. Her flight comes in tomorrow."

Jean let his eyes move over Jeremy's body, the trademark skinny jeans and a long sleeve trojans T. He looked tired, his sandy hair hastily combed and parted.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked, stepping a little closer. Jean's shoulders drooped and he finally swept Jeremy into a hug, startling a soft laugh out of him.

"Don't leave me again, okay?" Jean said quietly, pulling back to look at him. Jeremy cupped his jaw, carding his other hand through his damp hair.

"Hey–" Jeremy said softly.

"Please don't leave me," Jean said, voice catching at the end.

"Hey." Jeremy said, firmer. He tightened his hold, making them sway. "I'm not going anywhere. Not without you."

Jean gaze back at him, relearning the honesty in those hazel eyes that he'd missed so much. Then, he leaned in. Kissing Jeremy felt like laying down in bed after eight hours of practice, after running a half marathon. It felt like pressing your cheek into your pillow and breathing in home and exhaling gratitude.

Jeremy tugged on his hair, tilting his head and placing his mouth behind his ear. Jean held him tight as he heard Jeremy hum delightedly, "I love you."

Jean buried his face in Jeremy's neck. "I love you so much more."

**Author's Note:**

> still struggling with writers block ://///


End file.
